<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Time by Neeckin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354172">Quiet Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin'>Neeckin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hypnotism, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, self-hypnosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for AWMBH<br/>After a long day and a solved mystery Daphne settles in for a nice relaxing night, one with some self hypnosis to help unwind and get rid of some built up tension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were few things that compared to the feeling of a job well done, and for Daphne Blake, it was a feeling she loved to lavish in. As she and the gang walked through the halls of the hotel she could already feel herself unwinding from the day's events. Another solved mystery, this time an eccentric engineer in a nearby mannequin warehouse who had dressed up like one, who was catching and making living dolls of women in town.</p><p>In reality the woman was very skilled at her craft, programming basic robots to act like their originals. The town’s motel owner had been so happy about the whole mess getting resolved that she had offered free rooms for the night, and a full breakfast. Even with the return of customers with the rumors put to rest however, her business might not survive Shaggy and Scooby ‘s coming meal.</p><p>The gang shared their good night’s and all spit off into their rooms, carrying their luggage behind them. The door closed and locked, Daphne found herself truly one with her thoughts. It wasn’t what the villain had done that still sat in the back of her mind, but how. Using hypnotism she had put each captured person under a trance, extracting the information needed for the robots between words of praise. Her method had been crude, with a simple watch, and her mantra bumpy, but Daphne had enjoyed the effort after she was captured and entranced.</p><p>Of course Fred had sprung the trap then, snapping the redhead rudely out of her trance just when she was sinking in, leaving her with a burning desire to finish what had been started. It was something in her mind that had followed all the way from the warehouse here, to her room. Alone for the night however, she could finally indulge.</p><p>Her baggage was tossed to the floor as Daphne worked to open the zipper. There sitting on top of her clothes was one of her favorite toys. The collection of electronics that she reached for was a pair of sound proof headphones connected to a simple media player. Turning the device on Daphne scrolled through a selection of different trance inducing videos. The sights and sounds all her own creations, since customs always had the best results.</p><p>As Daphne slowly stripped out her clothing she selected one of her favorite files. Stepping out of her shoes her dress and leggings came off with ease, giving her a feeling of content being free of them. Her bra and underwear were the last things to fall into the pile of clothing before she hopped onto the bed. The redhead marveled for a moment at how comfy it was as her bare butt sank into the mattress. The final piece of clothing, her headband was tossed aside, unwanted and needed for what was to come.</p><p>Daphne was nearly bouncing with excitement as she settled in under the covers and slipped the headphones on. For a moment there was silence, an intermission before the main event, her reward, as she held the screen in front of her.</p><p>With a touch of a button the dull colors of the screen exploded into a bright, pulsing light show of pinks purples and magenta that flashed across her face. The explosion was coupled with a soft, pulsing beat. Daphne's gaze was drawn to the screen's intricate display, her eyes following the patterns as they moved in a rhythmic controlled system. The sight and sounds eased her thoughts as she relaxed and sank into the bed.</p><p>
  <em>Relax, listen, obey…</em>
</p><p>Daphne's own voice spoke to her, the words emerging from music like a bird song being carried on the wind. The redhead's hand slipped beneath the covers.. The light held her attention so well she didn’t give the words a second thought, the soft jolt of pleasure she felt as her finger ran along her wet sex. Daphne's voice continued to speak, soft overlaying words that could not be understood, that didn’t need to be understood, as her body and mind reacted all the same.</p><p>It was so easy for Daphne to let go, let the colors fill her view, and the voice fill her mind, doing the thinking for her. Her fingers slipped inside, eliciting a moan of pleasure as she was praised. Whether she thought it, or it was thought for her didn’t matter as she fell further into the trance. The pulsing of the shimmering colors sped up, and without a thought of acknowledgement Daphne's body met its pace, her breathing becoming an even pace with it, as well as her fingers in her sex, all synced relaxed.</p><p>
  <em>Faster, relax, obey, and feel good...</em>
</p><p>Daphne's voice cut through the veil again, her words soft and warm, caressing the masturbating woman's mind with a promise of pleasure, pleasure that the rhythm of the colors pumped into her body. The redhead’s eyes were open wide, unblinking, as if  to soak in as much of the display as possible, the colors reflecting off her eyes like TV screens. Her mouth ever so slightly opening as her body relaxed in the trance.</p><p>
  <em>Faster, obey, good…</em>
</p><p>The speed increased again and Daphne's body followed it, her breaths quickening, almost panting as the pulses of light and pleasure built up, her slick fingers obeying directions that flooded her relaxed mind. It was a pressure that could only have one end, and that climax was coming, her voice assured her. All she needed to do was <em>relax and obey…</em></p><p>Daphne could feel the pleasure overflowing as the dam inside her began to break, or that was what the recording told her, her own voice detailing what she did, or should feel, two states having melted into one in the trance.</p><p>
  <em>Obedience, good, reward..</em>
</p><p>The pleasure spilled out of the colors, filling her body as she felt herself slips past the breaking point, her diligent fingers an extension of the colors directive. Her mouth hanging open now with a wide eyed, empty expression, herself laid bare for the colors and her voice.</p><p>
  <em>Obey, sleep, rest…</em>
</p><p>In the throes of pleasure Daphne's eyes grew heavy, the pulsing slowed, as if time itself was coming to a halt. She could feel the pleasure lapping at the edge of her mind, a single push , a single command was all she needed. Instead the pace and breathing slowed as it receded, her vision flickering between the silent, black intermission and the colorful words until the abyss of sleep took her mind, the final words that floated through her mind like praises from something beyond.</p><p>
  <em>Good obedience, reward…</em>
</p><p>Daphne awoke, but not of her own volition. Her mind coming to terms with the waking world, directed by the slow, steady pulses of color and soothing affectionate words guiding her like a hand through blurry lands.</p><p>Before Daphne was fully aware, she had let herself be taking back into a trance. The woman felt a deep sense of satisfaction, not one of sexual release, but of her obedience. The flashing thoughts of her own between the words, of how easily she had obeyed make her cheeks flush with arousal, ebbing back to her peak.</p><p>There was something special about giving in, obeying the command in a trance to deny the pleasure within her grasp, it made the aching frustration of her body all the easier to deal with.</p><p>The recorded voice understood what she was feeling, what she desired. The lights sped up, faster than before. Not so much a slow incline but a steep, quick escalation.</p><p>
  <em>Obey, indulge, pleasure…</em>
</p><p>Daphne's fingers were already in her, or perhaps had never left, keeping a steady pace as they delved into her, her thumb circling her clit, all the same increasing pace. Her breathing was getting heavy with arousal, almost coming out of her open mouth like deep pants once again.</p><p>
  <em>So obedient for such pleasure..</em>
</p><p>Her voice almost cooed with praise at Daphne's diligence, her wide eyed obedience at the hypnotism. The redheads cheeks were hot, and her nipples pressing up against the beds fabric, the constant movement ensuring that both were being rubbed slightly by the blanket. Daphne was close now, it had all come to a head so much quicker the second time, the lights and pulses of music at an almost frantic pace, it was too much to hold back, the pleasure threatening to burst from her.</p><p>
  <em>Obedient…Cum for me….</em>
</p><p>Whatever moan of pleasure that was on Daphne's tongue was lost in the wash of pleasure that flooded her senses. Her back arched as her mouth hung wide in a silent cry. Her fingers plunging into her trying to ebb out every last bit of the orgasm that ran through her. All the while as her body was wracked with the intense release, her eyes remained fixed on the colors.</p><p>Her body spent Daphne slumped into the bed, the music was fading as the colors dimmed. Out of the encroaching  darkness her voice came forth one last time. A single word that held more command to it than all before it.</p><p>
  <em>Awake!</em>
</p><p>The redheads eyes fluttered, as if opening from a sleep. Stretching her tired limbs Daphne turned off the screen and removed her headphones. She felt amazing, and satisfied in many ways. She had crafted the session herself, and every time after her reward was given she had been satisfied by her work, with this being no exception. With a clap of her hands the room's lights shut off, and the redhead drifted off onto a relaxing, well deserved sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>